freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Den-O X Kamen Rider Double: Final Countdown For Kamen Rider
The movie starts out as Kamen rider Den-O (momotaros) runs rides Den Liner thru time to August 31 2010 chasing a bersek imagin they destroy he destroys the imagin using his "Hisatsu Attack". Den Liner then breaks down the Taros brothers fight seeing that sieg poured coffe all over an open wall short circuiting the train. The Taros brother gang up on him but sieg jumps out the door using the rider pass into the real world. More specifically "Hidari Detective Agency" 2 days after Phillips and Shotaros reunification. In Hidari detective agency Shotaros hears a crash and runs toward were Phillip was. Shotaros was confused seeing Fang Memory next to his foot confused as well with Phillips hair tied and having a white line along his hair. Akiko comes by askin why's he made his hair like a girl. Phillip changed the subject by saying does this cape come in white, Shotaros thought "This is not Phillip, yet he is. The question is who is this person that possessed my friend". Back at Den Liner, Hana criticizes the Taros brothers that he shoudn't have chased sieg. And that he could have possessed some one. Owner shouts I have called for help but it will take 1 hour. Momotaros states that you chased him to, Hana counters saying she was going to grab him not chase him. Momotaros says the worst thing he could to Hana and she broke of one of Momotaros' horns. Kintaros states that it was Momotaros' fault Urataros defending him, while Ryuutaros hid being the counter with Teddy saying at the same time "Yes, Don't hurt us". As Kotarou attached Momotaros' horn back on. Back at Hidari detective agency The room I'd dark and Phillip(sieg) has the spotlight on him. Shotaro and akin playing good cop bad cop Phillip claims I want a good cop when Akiko hits him. Seigneur then calls Akiko Thunder thighs. Akin then hits him so hard he knocks sieg out of his body. Shotaro suggests that he is a dopant but Phillip reconsiders. Sieg claims he does not were pants and introduces himself saying he's an Imagin. A monster created by ones imagination to grant one wish. Phillip states that he gets a wish. Sieg disagrees since he isn't actually his imagin. Sieg says he'll grant his for the heck of it. Shotaros says that he should be careful. About this. So Phillip wishes him to fight with him and shotaro against Dopant. Sieg agrees after 10 minutes they find a person selling Gaia memories and chases him the stranger transforms into the Axe dopant. Sieg transforms using Phillips belt and doubles appearance becomes altered with siege wings on the back. They fight the dopant and used There new Maximum Drive move called "Joker Gust". Later Terui visits shotaro and Phillip after being given information about a Gaia memory black market meeting place. He is soon interrupted when the door opens and closes and him falling on the ground. He soon opens his eyes and says "Ore Sanjou!!". Sieg soon reacts negatively By insulting Terui by saying "Wow, nothing stops you from saying your ridicules line in which you desperately need attention 'Momotaros' your just one of 4 Imagin that are useless by themselves". Akiko is confused and tells Momotaros to get out of Terui's body. Momotaros refuses and Akiko hits Momotaros on the head Momotaros does not move and says "My head is numb from my medicine". Momotaros pulls out Terui's Accel Driver and Accel Memory saying "What are these. Sueg calls Momotsros ignorant and out of anger Momotaros challenges him to a battle Sieg accepts. Later at the dock Momotaros is still in Terui's body and he transforms using the access memory but his Den-O Sword form mask is added to Kamen rider Accel's face. He then announces "Ore Sanjou". Sieg transforms using Phillips body transforms using his rider pass and Den-O belt, sieg then announces "Advent To The Top" they fight for sometime then Momotaros uses Terui's engine maximum drive and shouts "Face my Hissatsu attack, 'Engine Version'" the blow knocked sieg out of Phillips body. Then a strange man comes by and Momotaros demands to know why he's here he then pulls out a gun and shoots Phillip but the Fang memory deflects it. The strange man demands to be given the fang memory Phillip rufes then the masked man transforms into the Raptor dopant and attacks Phillip. Momotaros deflects his attack and announces "I don't know who you are but attacking the weak is. Coward!". Phillip comments " Hey, i not weak,at least not alown" Phillip and Shotaro pull out Gaia memories Cyclone and Joker. and they transformed into Kamen Rider Double. Then the Raptor dopant multiplied into 7 different copies. Category:Kamen rider Den-o Category:Kamen rider W Category:Movie